


Inopia et ærumna

by Melitot Proud Eye (Melitot)



Category: Snow White and the Huntsman (2012)
Genre: Desperation, Drabble, F/M, Loneliness, Loss, Misery, Snow White - Freeform, Widowed, Wordcount: 100
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-18
Updated: 2013-02-18
Packaged: 2017-11-29 18:05:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/689898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melitot/pseuds/Melitot%20Proud%20Eye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Gli unici momenti in cui si sente vivo sono le risse che provoca nelle taverne e le cacce nel cuore dei boschi.</i><br/>I ricordi e la disperazione per una moglie amata. Cambiamenti (illusori).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inopia et ærumna

**Author's Note:**

> La colpa è tutta di Hemsworth; ora capisco perché ci sono tante crossover di questo film con _Thor_ e _Avengers_. E no, non shippo Eric con Biancaneve, come si vede. La Stewart mi ha reso refrattaria, e chiedo scusa alle sue fan ma proprio no ;)  
>  Non escludo che in futuro possa arrivare un crossover FrostHunt, if you know what I mean.
> 
> Titolo dal latino: _inopia_ =mancanza o bisogno, abbandono. _Ærumna_ =afflizione, affanno, sofferenza o anche calamità.

 

Da quando lei è morta, il suo mondo è tornato fango, idromele e violenza. Sporco, miserabile, vaga per i villaggi del regno di Ravenna come un'anima in pena, in cerca di chissà cosa. (Dell'annichilimento.)   
Gli unici momenti in cui si sente vivo sono le risse che provoca nelle taverne e le cacce nel cuore dei boschi.   
Poi un giorno vengono la chiamata e la proposta. L'incontro con la principessa.   
E' ignorante, ingenua, testarda; l'opposto di Sarah, che nessuna potrà mai sostituire. Ma gli dà l'illusione di seguire giustizia e valer qualcosa.   
Può bastare, per ora.

 


End file.
